The Dark Prince
by EMRAS
Summary: What happens when Voldemort breaks the prophecy by deciding to raise Harry as his own son instead of killing him... Dark!Harry Powerful!Harry
1. Godric's Hollow

**Chapter 1 – Godric's Hollow.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The Potter universe belongs to JK Rowling and this is a simple fanfic I'm writing for fun.

Voldemort looked straight upon the house in Godric's hollow belonging to James and Lilly potter. His eyes a blood red and filled with fury as he caught the eye of James Potter through the window, the man's face went white with panic and Voldemort could see him scream something incoherent to the woman in the other room who bolted up the stairs. Voldemort strode towards the house using a quick _reducto_ to blast the door open. He saw a male figure running up the stairs, _coward_ Voldemort thought in disgust. He glided up the stairs and towards the bedroom of young Zeke and Harry Potter.

"Please no!" cried Lily, "don't kill my babies!" she begged, jumping in front of the crib with her wand out.

"Shut up, you _filthy _mud blood" he spat in disgust. "Crucio"

Lily's eyes rolled to the back of her head, her knees beneath her buckled and her body fell to the ground, she let out a piercing scream as her body went through a series of spams. "No!" she wailed "Please!"

"Lily!" James potter cried. Enraged he lifted his wand towards Voldemort opening his mouth to utter a spell. Voldemort took his focus off of Lily, stopping the painful cruciatus curse, a mad grin formed on his face, pointing his wand at James he uttered "_Imperio". _James face went from furious to a mask of indifference.

"_Torture your wife," _he ordered.

Voldemort turned his back to the screams of the pleading woman towards her husband and looked down at the children. He was mildly impressed with the both of them. Despite their mother's desperate cries they both seemed to be calm, one he recognised as Harry was even grinning up at him.

He looked down curiously at the smiling child and his eyes became fixed on child's emerald green eyes, which nostalgically reminded him of the _Avada Kedavra _curse. He reached down towards the baby and held him in his arms.

"_Gangero Doppler" _he muttered and a boy identical to the one he held appeared, the only difference was that this one did not appear to be alive. It didn't breathe, it didn't move, it didn't smile, and it was lifeless. He smiled proudly at the copy, he had spent many years developing this spell, not even Dumbledore knew of it. He placed the copy next to the crying child.

'My lord!' A voice cried behind him, 'we haven't time, the aurors have been alerted, they'll be here any second". The man was cowering, awaiting instructions to retreat. He knew that even if his lord could defeat the aurors but he would be defeated and even killed in an instant.

'I understand Wormtail, leave now, and tell Lucius I'm coming.' He ordered, the man nodded furiously and disapperated. Voldemort was no coward and it angered him that he had to flee before the aurors reached him but he had worked far to hard for his plan to abandon it now.

Voldemort looked at James and Lily a final time, normally he would have killed them however one of his most loyal death eaters had pleaded for him to spare Lily. He could tell he loved her. As a reward for his service to him, he had agreed to allow her to live but as his punishment for his show of weakness he would also let her husband live as well. The man Severus hated the most.

Voldemort heard the sound of what seemed to be the footsteps and shouting of what seemed like twenty aurors, he held on to the baby tightly and disapperated back to Malfoy Manor.

"My Lord!" a voice cried.

"Lucius" he acknowledged.

Lucius saw the baby in his lord's arms.

"This is… Harry Potter?" he asked in a shaky voice.

"I see Wormtail has filled you in on who I was bringing" he nodded at Wormtail allowing him to leave, the fat man hurriedly scurried off.

"My lord, are you sure, after all this is the boy of the prophecy…the boy with the power to vanquish y-".

The man was cut off by a deafening scream -his own-. He had been hit squarely in the chest by the cruciatus curse.

"How dare you, you think a mere child has the power to vanquish me!" he spat, "no Lucius, this is an insult against me!" He screamed.

"Yes my Lord, of course my lord, please forgive me my Lord, the man breathed trying to overcome the pain the curse had brought him.

"For now Lucius, they believe young Harry to be dead and it is vital they continue thinking that, therefore I have a special task for you.

The death eater bowed his head, "Anything my Lord"

He lifted Harry and handed him to Lucius, the man looked back in shock, "m-my lord?

"The wizarding world will know Harry as your son"

"B-b-but my Lord!"

"Silence! You will obey. Narcissa gave birth to your firstborn son Draco two weeks ago and I instructed you both not to tell anyone of the birth, the reason for that is in front of you, Draco and Harry shall become known as fraternal twins". Voldemort had considered this very carefully, if the boy suddenly appeared in the Malfoy family without any explanation two weeks after Draco was born Dumbledore would get suspicious so had ordered Narcissa to stay in her bedroom so no one would know when her baby had come but his inner circle and not any lowly common death eater.

"Of course my lord but the boy looks nothing like myself and my wife, people will talk, rumors will arise … Dumbledore would get suspicious"

"Fool!" roared Voldemort "Are you a wizard or muggle filth!"

Lucius flinched.

"It is not like you will be making public appearances with him" he hissed, "one day the boy will be sent to Hogwarts as a spy and I refuse to let him go under the guise of a filthy mudblood. As for his appearance" Voldemort continued a bit more calmly, "there are spells that can take care of that".

Voldemort lifted his wand and pointed it at Lucius. A jolt of fear went down the man's spine, what was his Lord about to do. His heart was beating fast in his chest. Before he could ask, Voldemort uttered "_Colario_" and the tip of his want flashed before he pointed his wand at Harry and uttered the same spell. The result was instantaneous. The boy's hair was no longer raven black but a white-blonde and his complexion was a tad fairer.

"My Lord, may I inquire as to what spell you used? The man asked in surprise, he had never heard of a spell like that or what it did.

"It is a spell I constructed, one of a few I created in anticipation of this moment. The change is permanent, I considered glamour charms but in the long term this will prove most beneficial. Choose a name for the boy, a name he will one day use at Hogwarts. Do you understand?"

Lucius simply nodded

To the wizarding world, he shall be known as young Draco's older brother but to the inner circle he shall be known as my son, Harry Riddle. A blood adoption will take place in the full moon. Lucius gasped, a blood adoption was a very serious matter, a contract between souls that only few could perform.

Voldemort ignored the gasp and continued, "As he grows, you shall teach him proper etiquette and manners befitting a pureblood. When he grows old enough you and Narcissa shall teach him Astronomy, history of magic and transfiguration. Snape shall teach him potions as well as ancient runes and arithmancy. Bellatrix and I will teach him the dark arts and charms and you shall teach him defence against the dark arts". I will acquire a wand for him before he becomes eleven for all of this to be possible of course.

Lucius raised his head in confusion, why did his lord want to teach him defence against the dark arts?

Voldemort saw his servant's confusion and irritably explained, "You are only hurting _yourself_ if you choose to limit your knowledge. I am training him to be my _warrior_, something far above the death eaters, and a warrior must know how defend himself as well as how to fight. The boy will one day lead the missions I given to you and the others, he shall become my second in command, and I shall not allow him to be ignorant in such important matters.

Lucius nodded in understanding and his chest puffed proudly at his responsibility and role that was given to him by his master. "Yes my lord!"

"Good, now take Harry to Narcissa and tell her my orders".

The blonde man firmly held Harry and nodded before leaving to find his wife.

…

"Oh great Merlin, Lily!" James shouted as the imperius curse wore off. "I'm so sorry" he cried.

He ignored the loud footsteps approaching him and cried with Lily in his arms.

"James, it was not your fault, he made you!" she said with the loudest voice she could muster but James could hear the pain in her voice.

A wave of realisation swept the two as they remembered what Voldemort was here to do.

"The children!" they both cried in union. Neither of them had seen what happened due to the unforgivable curses used on them.

"What happened here!" a new voice asked. It was the auror he recognised as Kingsley Shacklebolt, before James had the time to react; Lily limped up and ran to the crib. She let out a scream of pain as she saw the dead body of her child. "He's dead James, he's dead…dead…dead" she kept repeating as her eyes filled with more and more tears.

Kingsley's face fell they had been too late. He decided to summon Dumbledore, he knew what was best now".

It took only several moments for the old man to appear after he sent his Lynx Patronus containing the message – '_Harry Dead. Potter's in pain.' – _A pained look crossed his tired old face; his eyes did not twinkle like they usually did. Instead they were dim and hopeless. Kingsley nodded at the aged wizard before turning around to show him to James and Lily.

"My son…this is my fault," sobbed James. "I couldn't protect him"

Lily was clutching the dead body of baby Harry in her arms in a protective manner while crying and shouting for him to wake up. She also held Zeke, refusing to allow him to leave her site in case Voldemort returned. Neither of them had noticed Dumbledore walk in.

"James…Lily" he begun but was cut off by another shout that came from the front lawn. "JAMES!" a voice cried, "LILY!"

"Sirius" James mouthed.

Sirius bolted up the stairs. 'What had happened?' He thought, in the five seconds it took to get upstairs his mind had been filled with images of his friend's dead bodies lying across the floor. These thoughts were shaken out of his head as Kingsley and several other aurors tackled him on to the ground. "What are you doing!" he shouted in frustration.

"You were their secret keeper! How dare you show your face after telling your Lord where they were hiding!" a young auror spat.

Sirius's body shook in anger, he clenched his hands and attempted to ignore the part of him that wanted to strangle this idiot for ever stating such a thing"

"Stop!" James shouted. He had gotten up after hearing his friend.

Everyone including Dumbledore looked at James in confusion.

"James, I understand you two have been friends for a long time but he was your secret keeper, he betrayed you, he is the reason that…young Harry was murdered". Dumbledore added with regret.

"HA!" Sirius laughed insanely as he broke into tears, "Harry's dead!" he screamed, "this is my fault, my fault, oh I'm so sorry James," he cried.

Dumbledore bowed his head in sadness, "Alas, he has confessed".

James shook his head in fury. "No, listen to me!" James cried in frustration, "Peter was my secret keeper, I switched at the last minute!

Dumbledore's eyes opened in surprise, they switched without telling him. Perhaps they thought that no one would suspect little Peter Pettigrew, he certainly did not until tonight, it made sense. "I apologise Sirius, I was mistaken," he confessed. Sirius simply continued to chant "my fault, my fault"

"This is not your fault Sirius; you had no way of knowing. It's Pettigrew's who I'm going to kill" James said with a look of loathing and determination in his eyes, "along with you kn- …Voldemort" he corrected. Dumbledore was right, fear of a name inspired fear of the thing itself.

"I'm right behind you brother" Sirius said snapping out of his mantra. He pushed off the shocked aurors. "I won't rest until Voldemort is in the grave"

"I'm afraid boy's," Dumbledore begun regretfully "that is easier spoken than done."

"Perhaps" Lily said with sadness, shocking everyone in the room, "but as long as it takes, we will work with the order and we _will_ take Voldemort down". She said with growing determination and bravery worthy of a Gryffindor.

* * *

**A/N **So this was my first ever fanfiction, I've always wanted to write one but I was worried how it would turn out. I hope you like it, please review and tell me how it was. Tell me my flaws and what you enjoyed most ^_^ I'm doing this to improve my writing for my English class.

Also some of you might see spelling 'mistakes' if you're American that aren't really mistakes. I live in Australia and we spell some words differently like colour and color, grey and gray, realise and realize etc.

Grammar is a weak point of mine sadly so, sorry if there are some grammatical errors.


	2. The weak shall not be spared

**Chapter 2**

**The weak shall not be spared**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Harry strode across the hall of the great Malfoy Manor. His footsteps on the dark hardwood floor echoed off the walls of the Manor. His father had summoned him for a meeting to discuss his studies. His heart pounded rapidly in anticipation of their meeting but his face did not betray his emotions.

He walked for what seemed like a days before he reached the doors of the room the dark lord resided in, it always sent a shiver down Harry's spine when he looked upon the large metal doors though he did admire it. Engraved in it was a great serpent. In its mouth it had what Harry had come to know was Men, women, children and mudbloods. The door was charmed of course so Harry could always see new, different people attempting to flee from the creature. Their attempts were useless, the fanged beast struck them faster than they could even react, then shook and terrorised them before finally devouring, nourishing itself.

Below the engraving was a simple message that read '_The weak shall not be spared'_.

"Ares" He heard a familiar voice call to him, distracting him from the serpent. Harry turned to see Lucius, he did not normally call Harry by his second name unless there was people listening and sure enough two death eaters he did not recognise walked behind him. It was rare that a common death eater entered the Manor.

"Hello father" he greeted.

Though he found it annoying at times he had gotten used to going by two names, Harry Riddle and Ares Malfoy. Ares was a fitting name for him after all. He was one day destined to rule over his father's armies in the coming war and so it was only fitting he be named after the Greek god of war.

"You have been summoned by the dark lord" it was more of a statement than a question. Harry simply nodded.

The unfamiliar death eaters eyes widened in surprise, for what reason would the Dark Lord summon a child?'

"Then you mustn't keep him waiting," Lucius told him "I shall see you later Ares" and with a quick nod Lucius walked away with the still confused death eaters.

Harry turned back to the metal door and pushed it open hesitantly.

"Enter Harry," a voice called from inside the cold, dark room.

Harry walked inside the room with his head held high and his chest out to display confidence. He had learnt that he must never show fear in front of his father. He would be punished for it.

Voldemort looked at him approvingly.

"Severus reports you are doing well in potions, he tells me you are at a level which surpasses his third year students in Hogwarts, a difficult feat at the age of 10, I am proud of you".

Harry's eyebrows shot up in surprise. 'Proud' was one word he had never heard his father say before. A surge of pride went throughout his body.

"However," Voldemort continued causing Harry's face to fall slightly. "You are only average at Arithmancy and ancient runes, but due to your age I shall overlook it, after all" Voldemort explained, most magical schools do not teach such things until the third year as an elective" he concluded. Though he didn't tell Harry, he was certainly impressed at his progress but he refused to praise any achievements less than outstanding. He did not want the boy to get the idea that anything below perfect was tolerated.

"I apologise my Lord" the boy replied, "I shall work harder"

"Good" Voldemort nodded with approval. "We are not in another's company, you may call me father, Harry".

The boy looked up to him and grinned, "Thank you…father".

"Narcissa tells me you find Astronomy and History of magic easy".

Harry smiled sheepishly. "I believe them to be boring subjects father but Narcissa has proven herself to be a good teacher, she makes the lessons…fun" Harry said with a bit of hesitation.

Voldemort nodded.

How are you finding transfiguration?" Voldemort prodded.

"Narcissa and I have already covered the basic principles and spells and she says I will be ready more advanced transfiguration soon".

"You are coming along greatly in charms, you excel in the dark arts," Voldemort said with a smirk "and your defence is coming along nicely but it could use some work, your other mentors have told me you do have talent and your skills will increase as you grow older. Something I agree with, I expect you to do far better once you are able to wield your own wand and not another's.

Harry found himself nodding, in agreement. He couldn't wait to get his own wand. It felt _wrong _borrowing someone else's. Unnatural.

Voldemort stated seriously. "You may not remember Harry but when I blood adopted you our blood combined and our souls met one another. The scar on your chest is evidence of what occurred".

Harry nodded grimly remembering the large scar covering the surface of his chest and stretching down across his ribs as a result of the ritual, it had mostly faded but it was still visible.

"The result was that you became bonded to me by blood, in a sense you became my heir, and some of my powers were transferred to you, I believe this is why you are able to talk with Nagini"

The blonde boy nodded. His father had told him when Harry was younger that he was not his biological father, at first Harry was confused, who were his real parents he wondered. It was neither Lucius and Narcissa nor the Dark Lord much to young Harry's disappointment.

"You were a Potter," The dark lord had told him.

He vaguely remembered Bellatrix cussing about the Potter's after coming back from a failed raid, he had never seen his aunt Bellatrix so angry before, she cast a cruciatus curse on anyone she could get her hands on after that day to ease her anger much to the displeasure of her victims. She vowed that she would make the Potters pay one day.

Harry concluded that anyone that could get aunt Bella mad were quite a threat or perhaps just stupid.

"Do you…love me", the young boy had asked innocently.

"I value you more so than any other I have met" Voldemort had answered honestly. The boy _was _valuable after all and he found himself attached to him even though he did not tell him that. "Are you mad Harry?" Voldemort had asked him which was quite frankly a surprise for Harry. His father had never asked how he felt before.

Harry wasn't angry surprisingly enough from being ripped away from his family. he didn't know the Potter's at all after all. Voldemort and the inner circle were the ones that raised him, some more than others he though, thinking fondly of Bellatrix and Narcissa.

Narcissa was kind and affectionate with him and often gave him and Draco sweets and chocolates whenever she could spoil them. She was almost as protective of him as his aunt Bellatrix. Bellatrix would protect him with her life; he knew he could count on that. He had gotten close to the woman over the years. He found her insanity quite entertaining and her loyalty admirable.

"The blood adoption will only cause you to grow stronger now," Voldemort continued causing Harry to file away his memories to the back of his mind to listen.

"You are far more superior in your magical abilities compared to other children. If you study diligently you have to potential to become great but if you don't" Voldemort paused "_The weak shall not be spared_" he hissed repeating the engraved message on the door.

Harry bowed down, "I shall not fail you!" he vowed with growing determination. He wanted to make his father proud of him and to grow up to be worthy of the position as his Lord's right hand man.

"Bellatrix will see to it you don't, when you get your own wand, I want you to join Bellatrix in her missions".

Harry's eyes opened in surprise and his heart beat fast in his chest with excitement, he was finally going to join his aunt on her raids! His excitement was short lived as he remembered the Hogwarts letter he had been sent and the mission his father had assigned for him since he was a baby.

"Will I not be going to Hogwarts?" he asked with uncertainty.

"Not. Yet." His father said causing him to raise his eyebrows questioningly.

"It is not rare for an elite wizard's son to be homeschooled especially a Malfoy's 'firstborn' son". His father explained. "You're still a child", he continued "what use would you be if you have not been properly trained".

Harry bowed his head in shame. He was still weak but he understood what his father meant, he had to finish his training before he could be of any use.

"I want you to observe Bellatrix in her missions. Observe her fighting, her strategies, and her leadership. Learn from it, make it your own, and improve them. I regret to say there are people foolish enough to spy on us, they _will _of course be caught, when they are they will be killed…painfully", he drawled, a mad look could be seen in his eyes.

"Now leave me be and get back to your training, you have a little over a month before you can go. It will not be easy. Be prepared".

Harry respectfully nodded towards his Lord and left buzzing with excitement though he did try and hide it but it was pointless, a grin was plastered onto his face and he felt like jumping into the air with joy but that was behaviour unbecoming of a Malfoy and the Dark Lord would punish him heavily if he dropped his façade.

He winced as he remembered a young death eater who had discovered his true identity by accident due to his carelessness. His father had punished them both. He remembered the scars that had been permanently carved into his skin. The death eater had a much worse fate though. Voldemort had the young death eater killed in front of him as a lesson. Harry learnt after that mistakes would not be forgiven.

Harry had learnt his lesson and calmed himself down before proceeding back into his room to continue studying.

…

Zeke sighed with frustration. Why couldn't he do this! His father was a natural. How was he such a klutz? He was exasperated but refused to give up. With a determined huff he clutched the broom tightly in his hands and leaned his entire body forward. Zeke didn't even have time to blink as his broom flew across the field as a high speed. The boy's eyes widened in surprise and he let out a loud, shrill scream. His heart pounded heavily in his chest as his broom tilted left and right, up and down, he was zigzagging through the air.

He saw the faint outline of a man's body, but he couldn't be sure, he was to busy focusing on not falling and well, dying a painful death. Zeke's arm was beginning to hurt from clutching the broom but he was determined not to let go but he was slowly beginning to lose his grip on his broom. He cried for help and through some miracle his broom stopped mid-air. He breathed a sigh of relief as his broom slowly went down towards the ground.

"Zeke!" a voice cried.

"Sirius!" Zeke said with a giant grin. He was still shaking. He could see Sirius controlling his broom with his wand thank Merlin.

"Are you okay?" the man's tone was heavy with worry. He could tell from his son's shaking body that he was scared.

"Yes" Zeke lied, "just lost control of the broom"; he explained with a shrug and jumped off the broom to stand on the ground, the beautiful, less dangerous ground. If Sirius weren't here, he would probably hug it right now.

Sirius saw straight through his lie and sighed, "What am I going to do with you Zeke, you'll be the death of me far before any death eater gets to me." he said with a mischievous grin".

Seeing his father's best friend smiling calmed Zeke down a small bit. At least Sirius wasn't angry with him.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to fly like dad," he said softly to the older man.

Sirius smiled at his godson warmly. He couldn't get mad at Zeke for wanting to be more like his father.

"Would you like to know a secret Zeke?" Sirius asked with a smirk. Zeke nodded. "Your father was hopeless at flying. His first time on a broom, he took down ten people and sent a teacher running for cover, it was all rather funny" he said howling with laughter.

"Dad was bad at flying?" Zeke couldn't believe it, his mum had told him his father was one of the best seekers in centuries and that his name was on a great trophy in Hogwarts.

"Well, he doesn't like to admit it but during his first couple of months of flying, people ran for cover. Some teachers even debated not allowing him to fly and it would have happened if Dumbledore hadn't told them that every person has the right to fly. Your father was always grateful to Dumbledore after that. He promised the headmaster that he would definitely get better".

"James practiced for hours after classes," Sirius remembered fondly. "In the summer holidays, James practiced all day and all night, stopping only for food" he said with a grin, "he kept steadily improving, the teachers no longer thought he was a safety hazard, thank goodness and he finally made it onto the Quidditch team! Imagine everyone's surprise when the flying-safety-hazard had a spot on the team as seeker".

"So dad was as bad as I?" Zeke though with glee, "I'm glad it's not only me that's had this problem".

Sirius smiled, compared to how bad he was you could have passed for a professional Quidditch player.

"That bad, huh?" the boy replied with a grin but it quickly disappeared from his face when he remembered what his parents were out doing.

Zeke sighed. "Its been a while since they've been out… Do you think they're…okay? Zeke asked hesitantly as he tried to force the images of his parent's dead bodies at the back of his head. "Why do they put themselves in so much danger!" his fists clenched in frustration, "aren't their other people that could take their place in the order, they're only making themselves targets" he said with a sniff fighting back the tears that threated to fall.

Sirius looked at the young boy with sadness in his eyes, "your parents have their reasons," he told the boy but it only made him grow more furious.

"What reason could be so important that they'd risk making me an orphan?" he spat exasperated.

Sirius sighed, every part of him knew it wasn't his place to say but he refused to keep something so important a secret from his godson any longer, he would find out when he went to Hogwarts anyway or even sooner if someone recognised his parents in Diagon Alley, it was public knowledge after all and Zeke deserved to find out the truth from his family, not strangers.

"I suppose you have the right to know, even if your parents think you're too young, I believe you're mature of enough to know about your… brother." Sirius said cautiously.

Zeke couldn't believe what he was hearing, secrets? A brother?

"I don't have a brother, what are you talking about?" the boy questioned, "What haven't they been telling me?" A thousand thoughts went through Zeke's mind. He had no idea what was going on.

Sirius allowed the boy time to gather his thoughts, when he had calmed down a bit Sirius sat on the ground preparing himself for the long story and began to explain.

"You are the younger sibling of Harry Potter, y-. Sirius was cut off by the surprised yell of his godson

"WHAT? You mean I have a _brother_, you can't be serious, how come I've never seen him then?"

"If you don't interrupt," Sirius chuckled amused, "I will explain, deal?"

The boy nodded his head and listened intently, he wanted to know what secret his parents hid from him for 10 bloody years.

"Anyway" the man continued, "Your brother was part of a prophecy that said that he had the power to vanquish the dark lord, when Voldemort heard this, he was infuriated" the man said hiding a shudder, "James and Lily tried to hide you two but someone we thought was a _friend,_" a murderous look in his eyes sent chills down Zeke's spine, "betrayed James and Lily to the Dark Lord" spat Sirius. "His name was Peter Pettigrew or as we used to call him, Wormtail".

"It was because of him Voldemort found your parent's whereabouts and came. Voldemort tortured your mother and under an unforgivable curse made your father do so as well". Sirius sighed, "Poor bloke has never forgiven himself even though Lily never blamed him in the first place. While your father was under the imperius …torturing your mother... Voldemort used the killing curse on your brother, oh everyone was a mess for months, your parents and I swore revenge, naturally, they vowed to make the world safe again for everyone, Men, women, children, purebloods, half-bloods and muggleborns even muggles so no one would go through what they and many others did again.

They've kept to their promise all these years later, we all have, but your parents have made _quite _a name for themselves, their inspiring dedication and hard work especially after the battle with Bellatrix Lestrange where they risked everything to save Frank and Alice Longbottom from seven death eaters. The death eaters were defeated, captured and sent to Azkaban". He said with a smile. "Good riddance, but that was why your parents were so heavily injured three years ago, it wasn't an accident" Sirius paused when he saw the look of horror flick across Zeke's face.

Zeke felt his stomach churning, he never knew what his parents had gone through, he felt his tears falling from his face and was unable to stop them much to his embarrassment. He turned his back to Sirius. He didn't want his godfather thinking this was his fault. He gasped in surprised when he felt an arm wrap around his torso, "I'm sorry Zeke" Sirius told him softly. Zeke shook his head slowly, "No, thank you for telling me when no one else in the order did" the boy turned around and wrapped his arms around his godfather's neck comfortingly before pulling back and smiling. "We'll defeat Voldemort" Zeke said with a bit of enthusiasm, "When I start school at Hogwarts next month, I'll study really hard and together we'll kick Voldemort butt!" he said with a squeak.

Sirius looked at his godson with pride and a bit of amusement, "We'll be counting on you then."

Zeke nodded seriously at his responsibility.

Sirius lifted himself from the ground and turned to go inside but stopped mid-step before turning to say, "Oh and Zeke, when you fly, your body control the speed of the broom, not your hands, they control the direction you want to go. Leaning forward only makes you go faster. Sitting up straight makes the broom go slower before eventually stopping or you could just lean backwards to make a quick stop. If you lean towards the left you'll go left but if you put to much weight while leaning the broom will just turn upside down, same for when you lean right. I know it sounds easy but your father could complain for hours how everything sounds easier than it really is, it's tricky but you'll get the hang of it kiddo".

Zeke listened intently as he mentally took note of everything Sirius was telling him and nodded.

"Thanks Sirius, I'll remember that, hands – direction, Body – speed," the boy repeated to himself, muttering it over and over again before walking over with determination to his broomstick, "up" he called and the broom jumped to his hands. "Hands – directions, body – speed" he continued repeating as he positioned himself on his broom. Slowly he pushed himself off the ground while keeping his back straight. He was hovering above the ground and not about to be in some freak accident! He could hardly believe it!

He slowly pulled the broom up and leaned forward slightly and yelped in surprise as his broom slowly went forward. A wide smile went across the boys face, "I'm doing it!" he yelled and if possible his smile grew even wider as he saw the proud face of Sirius and his mum and dad who had –thankfully- come back safely from their mission.

"Way to go son!" James cried in joy.

A/N – So HP isn't really famous in the wizarding world seeing how he didn't defeat Voldemort as a baby but 'died' but the Potter's have made a name for themselves through fighting the death eaters and opposing Voldemort and that's why they're well known.

There's not much action in this chapter, I thought I would show the juxtaposition of the lives of the two brothers first.

Next chapter will probably the last time they're 10-11, the story really starts when Harry's training has been completed and that will take around 5 years so that's around the time Zeke will be in his 5th year at Hogwarts (Age 15) and around the time Harry becomes more noticed by Dumbledore and the order.


	3. Potter

**Potter**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

Harry opened his eyes and raised himself from his comfortable king sized bed with some irritation. He winced as he felt a dull ache at the back of his head. Harry sighed in frustration, he had trained a lot more intensely than usual the past weeks with his mission so close and it was taking a toll on his body. The Dark Lord had told him to prepare and Harry had taken it as an order. He had taken extra classes with Bellatrix in the dark arts and charms and his father had worked with him when he wasn't busy.

Bellatrix taught him many new spells. Recently his father had allowed her to teach him the unforgivable curses. Something she was really happy about. The unforgivable curses exhausted him both mentally and physically. It didn't help when Bellatrix demonstrated how to do the cruciatus and imperius curse on him when he wasn't able to do it the first few times.

The Imperius curse was extremely difficult to resist but Bellatrix provided some very intense motivation, if Harry failed to resist the curse, she would Crucio him.

Harry winced at the memory of the cruciatus lessons

"_Intention"_ she had said with a crazed grin over Harry's screams, "_you need to want to hurt them, to cause them pain, to make them scream! The more you want it to happen, the more powerful it will be," _she told him laughing maniacally, "_the more they're going to feel pain_!"

A loud knock at the door made Harry snap back to the present

"Who is it?" he answered

The door opened and he saw the familiar face of Draco, Harry raised his eyebrows confused. Draco wasn't allowed in his room.

The blonde boy strode to his bed grinning at him.

"Why are you in here" Harry questioned with slight anger. People were not allowed into his room except by his order. This included Draco.

Draco ignored him, "How are you _still _in bed. Father says we can finally get our wands," the young Malfoy told him, his eyes gleaming with excitement.

If Draco had seen it then he had obviously ignored his brother's obvious growing irritation.

"Father says we can't get wands until you're up" groaned Draco, "mother's coming too, she say's she's going to buy me a gift" he said a bit more brightly. "S-"

"Get out!" Harry barked irritably cutting him off.

Draco's lowered his head hurt.

Harry sighed, "I'll be out in 5 minutes," he said a bit more softly.

The boy grinned up at him before turning his back to Harry and walking out the door.

Harry groaned as he felt his headache growing worse, 'this is that brats fault' he thought, but let slip a small grin. As much of a pain Harry found Draco he found himself attached to the git even if they weren't very close friends, after all, Harry and Draco practically were brothers. They grew up together.

With a bit of effort, Harry got off of the bed and walked to his wardrobe in the corner of his room.

Harry's room was considerably larger than all the other rooms with the exception of his father's quarters but his father did not spend most of the time in the Malfoy Manor. Normally he was happy to have such a grand room to himself but today it seemed like a nightmare, every step made his head spin. It was rare for the 'Malfoy' heir to make an appearance in public so it was only good form to wear his best wizarding robes.

Harry took off his night robe changing to something more appropriate. He gave a quick glance to the mirror making sure he looked proper before leaving his room to head to the family room to find the Malfoy's.

Harry walked out of his room and spent the next ten minutes navigating through the long corridors and different rooms to get to the family room of the Manor.

When he reached the family room, Lucius looked at him before he gave a quick nod of approval. He had obviously approved of his robes.

"Very good, let's go," said Lucius impatiently glancing at Draco

Harry snickered. It was just like Draco to give his father a hard time but his excitement was understandable, unlike Harry no one had given Draco a wand.

"Harry dear, hold on to me" Narcissa said as she extended her arm to him.

Harry gave a quick nod and reluctantly took her hand.

Harry already knew how to disapperate. It had taken a while but he still managed to learn the skill last year but not before he had splinched off a finger. Harry would never forget that look of disappointment in his father's eyes. After his finger was reattached he had practiced non-stop for over two months until he could apparate with ease. However even though he knew the skill, he couldn't do it in _public_ until he had received a license to apparate from the Department of magical transportation at the age of 17.

Harry watched as Draco grabbed Lucius's hand and the next moment everything went black, he felt being pressed really hard from every direction. He couldn't breathe and what felt like a second later they had arrived at Diagon Alley.

"I hate that feeling", he muttered under his breath clutching his head. It certainly did not help his headache get any better.

Harry stood up straight when he noticed people looking at him. Well not really at him, they were mostly looking at Lucius and Narcissa, some eyed them with respect while others glared, their eyes filled with loathe. They couldn't prove it but some wizards and witches had their suspicions about the Malfoy's being death eaters. No one was ever able to prove it.

"Narcissa, you take the children to get their wands, I'm going the ministry. I'll meet you back at the Manor". Narcissa looked at him knowingly.

She nodded and gave him a small smile, "Of course dear. Ares", she said using Harry's second name, "Draco, come."

Narcissa walked gracefully through the crowd. People moved out of her way as they saw the female pureblood. Harry bit back a laugh as he saw one man fall flat on his back when he tried to quickly move to let her pass.

"What kind of wand do you think I'll get?" Draco asked out loud.

'Trust the git to think only about himself' Harry thought.

Harry was about to reply with a witty remark when Narcissa stopped.

"Aren't we going to Ollivanders mother?" Draco asked confused

"I trust you two will be able to find it yourselves. It's straight ahead of this street. I'm going to collect an item I've ordered. I'll find you in an hour and a half. We'll can take Draco to the station" she said looking at Harry.

At the last part Draco's eyes gleamed excitedly.

Narcissa pulled out and gave Harry a pouch full of galleons before walking away leaving Harry and Draco alone.

"I can't wait to go to Hogwarts" began Draco. "Father says Slytherin will be grateful to have me, he's right of course but it's just so exciting, I…" Draco babbled.

Harry ignored his brother. Something he had gotten good at from the countless practices. He strode down the road occasionally glancing at the shops around him. None of them interested him. 'Flourish and Blotts' caught his eye but he concluded was a bookshop that only sold amateur books in magic for Hogwarts students.

Draco was still talking when they reached Ollivander's but he stopped when he saw the reproving glare from Harry. Harry gave a quick glance to the peeling gold letters over the door reading '_Ollivanders: Makers of fine Wands since 382' _before going inside.

Harry looked around. He couldn't see the wand maker.

"We require wands" Harry called out. "Show yourself Ollivander".

For a few seconds there was silence but then he saw the outline of a man coming towards him. It was the wand maker.

"Ah" said Ollivander looking over both. "The Malfoy brothers, Ares and Draco I believe. I've wondered when you two would come to get your wands, tell me boys, which one's your wand arm?"

Before they had a chance to answer an enchanted tape measure had already begun to magically take down both boys' measurements

"Right handed," answered Harry

A smirk appeared on Draco's face

"I'm ambidextrous", he stated proudly.

Harry wanted to roll his eyes, Draco probably thought himself some kind of miracle child for the stupidest things. 'Narcissa really does spoil him' he thought to himself 'I should really speak to Lucius about that'.

The tape measure fell to the floor clearly done with all the necessary measurements.

"Ah yes, I think I might have just the thing for you", he said looking at the boys.

Harry waited as Ollivander flitted through the shelves. When he came back he presented harry and Draco each with a wand. Harry gave his a wave. Nothing.

Ollivander went back and bought another two wands, one was mahogany the other hawthorn. Harry was about to wave the mahogany wand when Ollivander snatched it from him.

"Definitely not that one" he muttered, "We don't want an explosion now."

Draco had far much more luck with his wand. He waved the wand and a jet of light erupted from the tip.

"Ah, very good, Hawthorn, unicorn hair, 10 inches, reasonably pliant. It seems your wand has chosen you, young Mr Malfoy". Said Ollivander

Draco's face lit up and hurriedly paid 7 galleons.

Harry glared at the man coldly. He grew increasingly irritated as each new wand was presented to him.

Ollivander simply eyed him curiously, "I wonder," he muttered, "Yes, perhaps".

The old man turned back and ruffled through one of the top shelves. He came back and presented Harry with yet another wand.

"Holly and phoenix feather. 11 inches. Nice and supple."

Harry snatched the wand from the old wand maker's hand earning him a reproving look, which Harry paid no attention to. He waved the wand and a burst of green flames erupted from the tip and a warm feeling went through his fingers. Harry felt pleased, none of the other wands he had used felt like this. This felt so much more natural. This was his wand.

Ollivander eyed him with curiosity and perhaps suspicion? Harry wasn't sure but whatever it was, Ollivander didn't say anything.

Harry paid for his wand and walked out of Ollivanders, not bothering to thank the man. For a professional he was rather pathetic at his job. Draco followed close behind him.

"Ares, Draco." Called a female voice. Harry turned around to see Narcissa walking towards them with several shopping bags in her hands. Next to her stood the Malfoy family house elf Dobby. It held a cage in its arms, in it an eagle owl.

She said smiling warmly. "Draco, I want you to owl me regularly now that you have an owl". She told him seriously.

Draco's face lit up.

"Thank you mother" he replied politely but Harry could see his excitement in his eyes.

Narcissa turned to face the house elf, "Take Draco's owl and the rest of his luggage to the Hogwarts express". She ordered.

"Yes mistress!" the house elf replied bowing deeply, "Dobby will do as mistress asks". The house elf clicked his fingers and with a small pop he disappeared with the owl.

Narcissa looked at both boys, "Come now, we don't want Draco to miss the Hogwarts express".

Draco hurriedly followed Narcissa and Harry through the large crowd.

* * *

Zeke walked down king's cross-station pushing his trolley. James and Lily followed him closely. He felt strange seeing strangers turning to stare at them.

Lily noticing her sons discomfort turned and shared a worried look with James.

"We understand this is a little uncomfortable sweetie," said Lily softly

- "But you won't be in danger because of our 'jobs' in Hogwarts so you don't need to worry about that anymore" finished James with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Zeke stopped in his steps and turned to face his parents his eyes wide in disbelief. His parents thought he was scared! Zeke shook his head fiercely.

"No way!" he shouted. His parents jumped up in surprise at his sudden reaction. "I'm not scared because of what you do, I'm proud…it's just that…" he begun sheepishly, "I'm not used to so many people looking at me".

It was true enough. He had spent most of his life around the order and the member's kids. All of them had treated him and his parents normally so he wasn't used to so much attention. It felt unnerving.

Lily smiled and bent down and gave him a comforting hug.

"It seems we underestimate your bravery sometimes" said James placing a hand on his shoulder, "I think Gryffindor can expect another Potter in their house", he said. His eyes were gleaming with pride. "I have no doubt you'll be sorted there"

Zeke smiled widely, "you can bet on it" he said confidently.

Lily playfully ruffled his hair.

"James, Lily!" A woman called out. He turned to see a familiar red-haired witch.

"Molly" greeted Lily enthusiastically. She gave the woman a great hug.

James smiled. "How's Arthur and the kids", he said as he hugged her.

Molly snorted, "I think you mean the kids" she said jokingly. "He's just gone to get the boys luggage on the train" she said, "He'll be here in a second". She turned her attention to Zeke.

"Zeke sweetheart, how exciting, this is yours and Ron's first day of Hogwarts" she looked around, "oh where is that boy now!" she cried in frustration. "Oh I'm sure he's somewhere with his brothers making a fool of himself".

Zeke smirked, that sounded just like Ron. Zeke listened to his parents and Molly talk for a full five minutes before he got bored. Zeke left them and decided to walk around. He looked at the Hogwarts express with excitement. He was finally going to Hogwarts to learn magic. Ron would be there as well, so he wouldn't get that homesick.

…_Careful, do your homework, stay out of trouble and don't associate with any filthy mudbloods…_

Zeke gaped with shock. He turned around in shock to see from whom such a disgusting word had come from. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw a blonde boy around his age. The boy was talking to someone who looked like his brother.

The other boy just laughed

"_Ares, the day I voluntary hang around a mudblood is the day I'll let you kill me_,_"_ he said giving a fake shudder.

Zeke couldn't believe what he was hearing. Mudblood was a vile term for muggleborns like his mother. No way a kid could have said that, right? Zeke was lost in his thoughts. Maybe he had just imagined it. Before he could notice his legs had automatically taken him to the two blonde boys.

"Who are you?" the silver-eyed boy asked, eyeing him questioningly.

Zeke laughed nervously. He wished he thought of what to say before coming, maybe he had just heard wrong?

"Err", he begun.

"You're a Hogwarts student," the boy said cutting him off. It was a statement, not a question. "I'm Draco Malfoy" he said pointing towards himself, "and this is my older brother Ares Malfoy".

Zeke snapped out of his daze. _The Malfoy's_ he thought curiously. He had heard the order talking about them recently. 'These must be their sons' he thought.

Ares gave him a quick curt nod in greeting. Zeke shuddered at seeing Ares's strangely familiar cold green emerald eyes. An involuntary shiver ran down his spine.

"Did you want something from us?" asked Ares.

"No, I just thought I heard you say err", he paused shuffling uncomfortably, ''M-mudblood" he said sheepishly.

"You misheard," said Ares in a tone that wouldn't allow for anymore talk on the subject.

-"bu-"

"What house do you think you'll be in?" Draco spoke interrupting him, "I know i'll be in Slytherin"

Zeke looked at him strangely, "I heard Slytherin produces a lot of evil wizards," he said.

Zeke still remembered Alastor moody talking about all the dark wizards he had caught when he was an auror; the majority of them had been Slytherin's in their youth.

Ares chuckled and looked at Zeke with amused eyes "A house does not determine whether you are good or evil, Merlin himself was a Slytherin, the last I recalled he was one of the most famous wizards in history. Who taught you that lie?"

"It wasn't a lie", defended Zeke, "the order told me!" he blurted out.

Ares's eyes narrowed, "the order, do you mean the order of the phoenix?"

Zeke nodded as he groaned internally, he wasn't supposed to just tell anyone that. He just wanted to defend himself; 'mum would kill me if she found out'.

Ares burst out laughing startling Zeke. He guessed that Ares didn't laugh much because Draco was looking at him like he had lost his mind.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked crossly. 'What was so funny about the order' he thought.

"The order of the phoenix" Ares repeated, "the _secret _society that the entire wizarding world knows about? How could I not laugh?" mocked Ares.

Zeke looked at Ares fuming. The death eaters had found out the members identify several years ago, it was released to the public knowledge. Zeke was to young to remember what had happened but Remus and Sirius had told him there was chaos. A lot of members especially those with families had to go into hiding. A lot of innocent people had died and on top of all that, the ministry believed that the order was trying to take over. It had taken all of Dumbledore's influence to convince the minister of magic, Cornelius fudge that was not the case.

"The order may have been found out, but that didn't stop them from kicking death eater arse" he said proudly thinking of his parents.

Ares's laughter disappeared instantly. Zeke found that quite odd. Normally people would be glad to hear death eaters were being put in their place.

"If you've talked to the order, that must mean your family is one of them. What's your name?" asked Draco suspiciously chiming into the conversation.

"The names Zeke Potter" he said confidently. A large grin was plastered across his face.

Ares eyes opened in surprise, "Potter?"

Zeke noticed his the change in Ares demeanor almost immediately. Ares's eyes narrowed.

"Draco, the train is leaving in five minutes. Go to mother and say goodbye. Go now.

"Bu-"

"Now!" Harry commanded forcefully startling Zeke.

Draco knew better than to protest. He gave a quick nod and obediently left.

For a second, Ares looked at him with what Zeke thought was disdain but he couldn't be sure because if he had, Ares had quickly composed himself.

"Goodbye Zeke Potter" said Ares and he turned to walk away leaving Zeke completely confused, 'what the bloody hell just happened' he though.

* * *

Harry was lost deep in thought. He had barely noticed the Hogwarts express had left and it wasn't until Narcissa disapperated them both to the manor that he came back to his senses. Harry could tell she didn't want Draco to go but she was trying to hide it. She couldn't fool Harry thought, he could see the sadness in her eyes.

A large, thickset man came into the room. It was Rodolphus Lestrange, Bellatrix's husband. "The Dark Lord has arrived, he has called for you," he announced.

Harry's heard beat fast with excitement. He gave a hard nod and walked passed him. Narcissa might be upset but he wasn't going to let his father wait. He walked as fast as he could till he reached the familiar metal door with the terrifying engraved serpent. This was the room his father always came to when he had business at the Manor as well as for meetings. He knocked on door.

"Enter", he heard Voldemorts voice call from inside the room.

He opened the door and walked in. Voldemort was standing in front of his cluttered desk. He was looking down at Lucius who was on the floor kneeling before Voldemort. 'So he got back from the Ministry before us' thought Harry.

"You called me my Lord," he said as he knelt besides Lucius.

"Rise, both of you", ordered Voldemort.

They obeyed and slowly got off their knees and stood before the Dark Lord.

Voldemort turned his attention to Lucius.

"Explain it to him", he commanded.

Lucius nodded and turned to Harry, "I have prevented the ministry from putting a trace on your wand. This was done so by means of the imperius curse on several minister members responsible for underage magic, it would look strange if they all had died…unfortunately", he added to himself, "there would be to many questions so I obliviated their memories. As far as the ministry is concerned your wand has a trace and you are only allowed to use magic at home where they have been informed you will be 'learning' magic.

This explained Lucius's visit to the Ministry earlier thought Harry.

Lucius looked seriously at Harry, "No one but the Dark Lord and myself know this, the inner circle will find out but no one else must see you performing magic in public. Since you are soon to go out on raids, your age will be noticed".

"I'm sure my sister-in-law will teach you that you mustn't leave anyone alive on these raids but if someone escapes or an order member notices your age and reports to that old fool Dumbledore, it is best that you", he said pointing at Harry, "are not the first suspect".

"That will be all Lucius, I shall explain the rest" said Voldemort waving hand dismissively, "leave us".

"Yes…my lords". Lucius gave a quick bow to Voldemort and then to Harry. His eye widened slightly in surprise; Lucius had never bowed to him before or called him his lord.

Lucius exited the room leaving Harry and the Dark Lord alone.

"Are you surprised?" asked Voldemort amused at Harry's expression.

"Yes my L- father" replied Harry honestly, "Lucius has always respected me but never addressed me so highly".

"You are my son, I've told you before, _you_ are my most favoured, _you_ are above my death eaters and _you_ are training to be my second in command. It is time for you to be treated as such. Lucius may have taken care of you as an infant but you are higher than him in rank even at the mere age of eleven".

Harry felt his heart leap with joy; he was the Dark Lord's favourite. A sense of responsibility overcame him; he did not want to disappoint his father. He wouldn't allow himself too.

"The death eaters are my servants, they obey me and now, they shall obey you", said Voldemort.

"The only death eaters who know me are your inner circle", said Harry, "how can they be my servants when they don't even know about my existence".

Voldemort gave him a smile. It was a small smile but it was something only Harry could manage to make Voldemort do.

"Your existence shall be known to the world, have patience. One day soon the entire wizarding world will recognise you as the Dark Prince, my son. Your name will be known to every man, woman and child".

Harry smiled. His father had nicknamed him 'Dark Prince' when he was a toddler, something Bellatrix and Narcissa would often use to affectionately address him. Harry never thought that it would ever become his title.

"Will I be given a mask when you tell me to go on a mission with Aunt Bellatrix?" he asked, "does that mean I'm getting the dark mark?" he wondered curiously.

The death eater masks were charmed so that only those with the dark mark could wear it, if Harry tried to wear one now, it would crumble at his touch.

Voldemort frowned "I already told you, you are above the death eaters, did I not? You will not be marked. You are already have your own mask, you're wearing it right now".

Harry raised his eyebrows. He didn't know what his father meant. He wasn't wearing a mask of any kind.

"I have already told you when you were a baby, I used a spell which altered your appearance. Do you remember?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, you told me when I was younger that you created a permanent glamour charm just for me".

"Good," Voldemort nodded approvingly, "It's permanent in the sense that the charm will not wear out but as powerful as it is, it is still a glamour charm and it can be broken". He pulled out his wand and pointed it straight at Harry. His eyes widened slightly at the sight of it and he felt his heart pound fast in his chest but he didn't move; he didn't want Voldemort to see him as weak or a coward.

Voldemort noticed and was pleased by Harry's bravery, his lips curled into a small smile.

"_Colario", _uttered Voldemort and a flash of light erupted from the tip of his wand. Harry's face twisted into a grimace as his facial muscles became increasingly sore. Harry felt slightly disoriented.

"I want you to see something," said Voldemort

He turned around and motioned for Harry to follow. Harry walked behind Voldemort to the other side of the large room where he spotted a large full body mirror. Voldemort walked over and stood beside it.

Harry walked over and stood in front of the mirror. He gave a small gasp and his eyes widened as he stared at himself in the mirror. He slowly lifted his hands and ran his fingers through his now raven black hair and then across his face. It was not only his hair that changed, it was his entire facial structure. His eyes however had stayed the same emerald green.

"This is your true appearance Harry," said Voldemort, "what you had before was just your mask, a character you must play".

Harry reluctantly tore his eyes away from the mirror, "My Lord, I don't understand". Harry was so confused, what was the point of showing this to him?

"I told you before and I shall tell you once more, this is your true face, what you were wearing before was your mask" said Voldemort sternly, "I will not brand you with the Dark Mark nor will I create a mask for you that can be worn without one".

Harry understood. If his father created that sort of mask and if he lost it or it was stolen from him then they risked Dumbledore using it against them.

"When you start going on the raids, you shall not hide behind your mask any longer. No. Your enemies will see your face before they die".

Harry smirked. He couldn't wait to go.

"Changing back to your original appearance is a lot simpler than altering it into another one, when you need to change back you must cast the spell first on the person whose physical features you are taking, in your case it's Lucius and then on yourself. The person must be facing you. Be careful when you do this because once you cast the spell to alter your true appearance, you will not be able to do it again for another 12 hours thought you can change back" said Voldemort referring to how Harry looked like now.

Harry nodded eagerly, taking mental notes of everything his father was telling him.

"Father," begun Harry hesitantly, "When will I be sent on a raid? It has already been more than a month and I've practiced hard."

"Tonight", said Voldemort with a cruel smile, "You will be joining Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan and Bartemius Crouch Junior, you know him as Barty".

Harry looked up excitedly; his father had named his most powerful and faithful servants. He was close with Bellatrix even more so than Narcissa, he often found her a source of comfort despite her sadistic nature.

He also enjoyed Barty's company when he came to the manor; Barty would sit with Harry when he had the time and would tell stories of his life before he openly declared his support for the Dark Lord, which he found interesting. He was the only one of his father's death eaters that could rival his aunt Bellatrix in terms of loyalty. He found that admirable.

Rodolphus and Rabastan were loyal to him, as well as to his father, but to his father first. He noticed that the brothers always looked at him expectantly. He didn't understand why. When he grew older Bellatrix explained all the death eaters' in the inner circle expected great things from him since he was the Dark Lord's son. He had not disappointed them, at the age of ten, he was already more adept at dueling than most wizards would be in their lifetime, thought, he was not yet at any of the inner circle members level.

"Nagini will be joining with you as well, she's hungry" continued Voldemort; "normally I would only bring her if I was personally leading the raid but since you are also a Parsaltounge my presence isn't necessary".

"Yes my Lord," said Harry. This pleased him; he had gotten quite attached to the great snake.

"Bellatrix will find you later and explain the mission before you go. You may leave".

Harry bowed and turned to walk away but he stopped and turned in his step.

"Father" he said hesitantly and looked up to Voldemort. He nodded for him to continue, "Today… at the station, I met someone," he said slowly.

Voldemort looked at him questioningly.

"It was a … Potter," he said frowning.

"Which one? Did they recognise you?" asked Voldemort vexed.

"No, I met their son".

Voldemort paused and gazed at Harry searchingly, "do you want to go back to them?" he asked expectantly.

Harry's head snapped up in shock. "No!" he shouted in denial shaking his head furiously. He couldn't believe what he was just asked. He wasn't a Potter, he would never leave his father, the thought of doing so disgusted him, "my Lord, my place is with you," he said as he knelt. He could feel his heart pounding hard within his chest, "If anything, meeting with the boy made me realise how lucky I was to be saved by you! The boy was so stupid he unwittingly blurted out he knew the order less than a minute after I met the brat".

Harry bowed his head down deeply, not daring to look up.

"Rise," ordered Voldemort.

Harry obeyed and lifted himself off the floor, his head still bowed.

Voldemort placed his hand on Harry's shoulder, "I know you are loyal to me, you showed me that by telling me. They are not your family Harry, I am".

Harry raised his head and smiled at him, he felt his heart slowing down "thank you father".

"Harry, before you leave, I want you to know something. The ministry is incompetent. The chances of you being confronted by them are low. On a good day they arrive hours late. The same cannot be said for the order. There is a high chance that in one of your future raids, you will come across members from the order. Don't underestimate them, let Bellatrix and the rest handle them. Don't let them see you, just leave, that's an order, do you understand me?"

"Yes father".

"Good. Leave me".

Harry obeyed and left the room. He felt his heart pounding again, this time with anticipation. Tonight would be his first raid.

* * *

A/N - Hello, sorry it took so long to update, I wanted to finish the chapter 2 weeks ago but I hated it so I rewrote the chapter 3 times so Harry doesn't come off as an arrogant brat or so the entire plot doesn't get ruined.

He's 11 right now, he still has emotions and he still gets scared and excited. I just couldn't get rid of his emotions just like that at his age. Dark Prince or not, he's still a kid.

I kept the wands the same, I didn't really see the point of changing it.


	4. The Raid and Snape

**Chapter 4**

**The Raid and Snape**

* * *

Warning: Some mature language ahead.

"" = thoughts

'' speech

* * *

Harry stood alone in his bedroom. He watched his face carefully in the mirror. It wasn't a feeling anyone could get used to. Not being able to recognise the face staring back at you. At least his eyes had stayed the same. He ran his fingers through his hair, which was now raven-black. It was messy with bits sticking up the back unlike his normal hair that was calm and stayed down.

His fingers moved down and traced his face. It was nothing like his face, well his normal face at least. His entire bone structure had changed. He didn't look like a Malfoy anymore. He thought of Zeke Potter, he resembled the boy a little, but fortunately, not too much. He wondered if he looked like one of the older Potters. He wouldn't know, he had never seen them before.

He had gotten so used to the idea that he was the Malfoy heir after years of acting the part. It was hard to face the reality that he wasn't one of them. As his father had told him before, he was above them.

He turned away from the unfamiliar face looking at him and walked towards his bed and sat in silence lost in his thoughts. Soon Bellatrix would find him and they would leave. He felt so many conflicting emotions. He was happy and excited his father had deemed him ready but nervous of what was to come. He would have to kill. He had never killed anyone before, not even mudbloods. After all he had only recently begun practicing the unforgivable curses. He wasn't even adept with the curses.

He sighed. What would happen if he uttered the killing curse and nothing happened? He would be a laughing stock of the entire inner circle. It would be an embarrassment to his Lord.

There was a loud thud on the door.

"That should be Bellatrix", thought Harry. 'Enter'

Another loud thud came from the outside.

'I said enter', he called out irritably.

No one came in. The person on the other side continued thudding faster and louder. Annoyed, Harry stormed to the door and flung it open. No one was there. He was about to slam the door shut when he heard a hiss.

'_Massster'_, a voice called from below.

He looked down to see a great serpent slithering past him and into his room.

'_Nagini'_ he hissed as he watched the last of the snakes tail enter the room before closing his door.

'_Sssory young massster, I could not enter by myself. The Dark Lord is inforrrming the othersss about your…change of appearancee', _she hissed.

He sighed, '_it'sss fine.'_

'_You sssstil ssssmelll the sssame'. _

Harry gave a small smile.

Nagini slithered up to him, '_Isss sssomething wrong?' _she asked.

He shook his head. _'Nothing, jussst over thinking thingsss' _

Nagini cocked her head waiting expectantly.

'_It'sss nothing'_. Harry walked to his bed and lay down. Nagini said nothing and simply followed and slithered affectionately around him. Harry absent-mindedly stroked the great serpents body as he waited.

OoooooO

Draco waited impatiently in the great hall for the stupid sorting hat to stop singing and for his name to be called. He had already endured McGonagall's long painful speech about what the sorting was and what the houses were called. He didn't understand why he had to listen; the speech was mostly for mudbloods.

He paid little attention to the sorting, instead his eyes drifted to the people around him. He considered the possibilities of getting students to follow the Dark Lord; his brother and Voldemort would reward him handsomely. Perhaps one day when he was older, he would be given a high position.

Draco frowned. It was useless for a first year do anything. He knew that much. In his position now he could put his family in danger, regretfully for this to work he would need to work hard for several years and gather many "friends" who would trust and support him.

To do this he would need to become a great wizard, only the weak follow the weak after all. His brothers words, "_When you get back from Hogwarts, I expect you to be the best student in your year, at least, if you aren't I'll kick your arse" _came to mind. Draco had rolled his eyes as Harry. Of course he was going to become the best, he was a Malfoy and a pureblood he thought proudly.

'Malfoy, Draco', called McGonagall shaking Draco from his thoughts. The aged witch had barely put the hat on his head when it called, 'SLYTHERIN!'

The Slytherin table burst into applause and loud cheers.

He smirked at the students watching before taking his seat at the Slytherin table. "It's expected" he thought, "I am after all a Malfoy".

Draco watched as Ron Weasley got sorted into Gryffindor, he rolled his eyes. Of course he was.

'Zeke Potter' called the McGonagall. Draco could feel his stomach churn in disgust as he heard excited whispers coming from the other tables and some first years. So this was Harry's brother, "if I can even call him that," he thought. Whether at the station or from far away, you can tell they were polar opposites.

You could see it in the way they walked, talked, behaved, on their face, in their tone, their speech, everything was different. It was hard to believe they were actually brothers.

Draco looked at the boy, he looked a bit red, nervous perhaps, it had been 5 minutes and whispers were starting to rise. "What could be taking the git so long to be sorted?" he thought just as the hat called out, "GRYFFINDOR".

Draco mostly ignored the rest of the sorting; he occasionally looked up when a Slytherin was sorted into his new house. The last to be sorted was Blaise Zabini.

He enjoyed the feast until he could eat not more. It was late and Dumbledore sent the students to bed. The teachers were already beginning to leave the great hall. Draco sleepily followed the prefects as they showed him to his room.

'Knock, Knock' came Bellatrix's voice from the other side of his door.

'Bellatrix!' Harry jumped up from his bed startling a now slightly irritated Nagini and let his aunt in. She was not alone 'Barty?' he said surprised.

'Aww', she cooed, 'ittle Harry looks so handsome', she said with a high-pitched laugh. Harry rolled his eyes.

'Are we leaving yet?' He looked at Barty

Barty laughed. 'Not yet' Harry eyed him questioningly.

'Silly boy, we can't go now, it's still early', said Bellatrix.

'Oh', Harry felt like hitting himself. That was so obvious.

Bellatrix laughed, 'ittle Harry needs to relax, tell aunt Bella what's on your mind'.

Harry hesitated for a second but decided to tell her, as insane as she was, she did know more than him when it came to this.

'I just don't want to screw up'.

Bellatrix cackled, 'No one expects you to do this by yourself Harry. We won't let you _screw up. _Think of this as practice. She said ruffling his hair.

Harry pushed her hand away from his head.

Barty interrupted. 'You won't fail. You're far too skilled. A leader must have confidence Harry even when he has doubts.

'Why's that?'

'It's because if you lack confidence and show your doubts, what will your subordinates think, they'll flee at the first sign of trouble'.

Harry sighed.

Barty smiled. I'll give you a tip my Prince. Utilize your emotions if you need too.

'How am I supposed to do that?'

'By manipulating your emotions and lying thought your teeth,' sang Bellatrix

'Basically, don't show your true emotions, right?'

'Yes' they said in union.

OoooooO

The headmaster stood in his office surrounded by several order members. They looked at him with horror in their faces. It saddened him greatly they felt like this.

'We can't Albus!' cried Minerva, 'he's dangerous. It's foolish to think he isn't'

James scoffed, 'he's a slime ball and a coward. What makes you think he'll even listen to you?'

Murmurs of agreement rose from the crowd.

Albus looked at him, 'because he came to me once before'.

'What?' interrupted Sirius, 'when?'

'More importantly, why would he do that?' said Remus.

'It doesn't matter if he came to you, he sure didn't stay, did he?' shouted James.

Albus shook his head sadly, 'No he did not, but he is the reason I knew all those years ago that Voldemort was after Harry'.

James's eyes narrowed and quickly grabbed Lily who was listening quietly. He turned to look at her. it was obvious what she was thinking, they had talked about it the other day. If _he_ had been alive, he would be at Hogwarts now, surrounded by friends and not dead and buried. James pulled her to his side and quietly comforted her.

'Why would he warn us?' she asked

Albus smiled softly. 'I think you already know the answer to that'.

Lily sighed. 'I suspected but I was never really sure. How are we even supposed to find him?

'Simple, for the past few days Snape has been gathering potion ingredients in a specific, isolated location, one of my spy's lives near the area there with his family, luckily he saw him and reported back to me. Ever since then, I've kept a close watch on him, it seems he comes back every night to gather more'.

'Why haven't we arrested him yet then?' asked James through gritted teeth.

'We need him James'. Dumbledore answered softly. He turned and faced Lily. 'I believe only you can convince him, that's why I haven't gone yet, he won't listen to me but perhaps you can convince him to join our side, for the greater good.

James waved his hands, 'no, no, absolutely not, you want Lily to go by herself to that traitor'.

'She will not be alone James, I will go with her of course'.

'No…'

Lily sighed, 'James, that's enough. This is my choice and I want to do this'.

'But you can't!'

'He's my friend James, I need to'. Lily smiled and embraced him. 'Please trust me on this'.

James groaned. 'If he attacks you, I'm going to kill the bastard'.

Albus beamed at them. 'Excellent! Lily come with me'.

'We're going now?' she asked surprised.

'Yes, first we must floo to Hogsmeade, from there I'll apparate us to Snape'.

Lily nodded and grabbed a hand full of floo powder and walked into the fireplace, 'Three Broomsticks Inn'. The large green flames engulfed her as the powder hit the floor and took her to her destination. Lily walked out of the fireplace and began dusting herself off just as Dumbledore emerged.

She held out her hand. 'I'm ready'

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he grabbed her hand.

Everything went black. Lily felt her body being pressed from all directions. She couldn't breathe for a second but the feeling ended almost immediately, thank goodness. They were here.

Lily observed the shrubbery. 'I don't see him'.

'Fear not, we are close to the area he comes too. I did not wish to surprise him'.

Lily followed as Dumbledore walked forward. "What am I supposed to say?" she thought anxiously.

'Stay were you are', came a voice from behind them. They turned around slowly.

'Severus!' Greeted Dumbledore as if they were old friends.

'Stay were you are Dumbledore. How did you find me?'

Lily gawked at her former friend. 'What happened to you Severus?'

Severus slightly lowered his wand when he saw her 'Lily?'

'Yes, it's me' she said with an uneasy smile.

'Severus we just want to talk'. Dumbledore began

Severus sneered. 'Did it not come into your foolish minds that I perhaps did not?'

'I believe that you will talk with us anyway'.

'I should kill you were you stand'

Dumbledore smiled, 'but you haven't because you can't.

He glared at the old wizard with contempt.

Lily couldn't take it any longer. 'Severus please, just listen, we need your help'.

'Why should I help you?'

Lily smiled softly, 'because I know you've helped me before. I never knew it was you who warned us about the Vol-

-'Don't say his name!' he screamed. Lily recoiled in shock.

He sighed. 'It has a taboo on it, even if you can say it in the castle where they can't get to you or somewhere hidden by a secret keeper, _I _do not want to explain why I was talking with Dumbledore and a mudblood.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled but said nothing.

Lily stepped closer.

'Stay back!'

Ignoring his warnings she continued to walk forward slowly, carefully until she was a foot away from him. His wand was almost touching her now.

'If you were going to kill me, you would have done it by now'. She reached up slowly and lay her hand on his wand hand gently and slowly lowered it down.

'Ha. The most skilled duelist in the world stands before front of me yet I'm defeated by you, a woman who did not even raise her wand'.

'Severus, please listen to us'. She said softly.

'What is it that you want?' he asked coldly.

Dumbledore walked forward. 'We need someone on the inside that can help us get information about Tom. We want you to join the order'.

Severus shook his head, 'what you're is going to get me killed, you can't expect me to die for you'.

'You won't be in danger, not if Tom believes you are _his_ spy'.

'You would be willing to give _him_ important information then?'

Dumbledore nodded. 'It is a sacrifice I am willing to make'.

Severus jolted in surprise as he felt a pair of small hand holding his own.

'We need your help. _I_ need your help. We're friends, we always were, I know you've never killed an innocent person, that you never go on those violent raids. You just go to the manor to advise him and make potions.

'Lily…'

She spoke more desperately now. 'No, I know you don't belong there, you're not like the rest of them, you can help us, help innocent people'.

Severus turned to Dumbledore. 'Even if I accept, there are secrets which even I cannot reveal to you, things which cannot be discovered no matter how hard you try and find out. Secrets that will only be revealed when the Dark Lord decides it's time to be revealed. If you want me, you need to accept that sometimes even if I tell the truth, it will not always be the whole truth'. He said coldly.

'If that is needed to keep you safe, then I will accept'.

'Meet me tomorrow Dumbledore, come _alone_ to my house. Recreate what you have done here. If the Dark Lord looks through my mind and see's this, he will know it's a trick.

Dumbledore nodded 'Very well'.

'You should leave now, I still have things to do and you have wasted a lot of my time'.

'Can you not tell us anything before we leave?' asked Dumbledore hopefully.

Severus sighed. 'There will be a raid tonight'.

Lily was on red alert right away. 'Who will be attacked?'

'Bellatrix Lestrange is heading the raid. She probably hasn't even decided yet. The raid itself has been awaited to take place for years now'.

'It's that important? Asked Dumbledore with concern.

'Bellatrix, her husband and his brother are going along with Barty crouch junior, even the Dark Lord's snake and… one more'

Lily looked at Dumbledore worriedly. 'What could be so important that only highly dangerous death eaters are going to attack?'

Severus's laugh shocked them both.

'What is so funny Severus?' asked Dumbledore curiously.

'It is not the raid that is important it is why they're doing it'.

They both looked at him expectantly.

Severus sneered. 'It is a training session'.

Lily and Dumbledore continued to look at him dumbfounded.

'Why my you torture me? I said inner circle members were going along with the snake. There is also another, that one more is the Dark Lord's son'.

Lily stood in shocked silence.

'Are you sure?' asked Dumbledore.

'I have been teaching this boy potions since he was old enough to read, I think I know who he is'.

'You were always a good potions'. Beamed Dumbledore.

Severus ignored him. 'The boy is being trained to become a killer. His skills are already beyond his age.

'And what is his age Severus?'

'That's asking too much Albus'.

Dumbledore sighed.

'I trust this information will not get on the hand of any blabbermouths'.

'Of course my boy, we'll need to get back and get everyone ready. Hopefully we can find where they are and stop them before anything too bad happens."

Lily gave him a soft hug. 'Thank you Severus'.

He pushed her off gently. 'Go home Lily', He said softly.

Lily looked at him sadly before nodding. 'Goodbye my friend'. She disapperated.

Dumbledore smiled at him softly. 'She never stopped caring about you'.

'She has a good heart'. He answered simply. Severus watched silently as Dumbledore disapperated away.

OoooooO

It was time, Rodolphus and Rabastan joined Bellatrix, Barty, Nagini and Harry. Harry was excited. Bellatrix and Barty's little lesson about lying and manipulating emotions was interesting but this was different, this was a chance to prove himself to his father.

'Where are we going?' asked Rodolphus

Bellatrix giggled. 'Address: 27 Chislehurst gardens, great Tolling, Evesham. It's a little mudblood woman living with her husband.

She turned and pouted at Harry. 'I only lead this mission in name, you need to tell us what to do'.

Harry nearly froze. She was insane, she really was. Did she actually expect him to do this.

Her smile looked almost cruel at this moment. 'Just like we studied sweetheart'.

Harry nodded. This was no time to freeze. There was no point of studying if he couldn't put what he learnt into practice.

'_Nagini'_, he hissed. The snake slithered up beside him.

'Lets go', he ordered to the death eaters.

Harry grabbed Nagini and with a pop they all disappeared from the manor and apparated in front of an average sized house in a muggle neighborhood.

'Rabastan set up a muggle repelling ward'.

'Yes my Prince'.

'Rodolphus go to the other side of the house stop anyway from escaping from the back doors or through a window'.

'_Nagini, join him, kill and eat anyone who triesssss to esssscape'._

Nagini hissed in acceptance.

'Nagini will be joining you'.

Rodolphus bowed his head before he and the great snake silently sneaked to the other side of the house.

'Barty, you come with me'. He turned to his pouting aunt, 'I know you would never forgive me if I left you out of the fun'.

A cruel smile formed on Bellatrix's face.

'Rabastan, are you finished?'

'Yes my Prince, the filthy muggles won't disturb us'.

'Good. We don't need to be quiet. Stay here in case any of them get past us'.

Harry took out his wand and pointed it at the door. 'CONFRINGO!'

The door exploded in a loud burst of flames. Screams came from inside. Several muggles turned on their lights at the sound, but it was useless, even if they could hear it, they'd never be able to find them, not if they stood in front of the house itself.

Harry ran in and was followed closely by Bellatrix and Barty and listen to hear where the screams came from. 'Upstairs'.

He reached the upper floor just as he saw the mudblood grabbing her child and pushing her into the room. She stood frozen for a second eyeing them with fear and hatred.

'Mudblood!' screamed Bellatrix, 'CRUCIO!'

It was too late, the woman had closed the door before Bellatrix had a chance to finish saying the curse. His aunt didn't seem angry; perhaps more terrifying was that she was excited.

'Come out, come out, if you do, we promise not to hurt you' she cooed. The door did not open. Harry smiled. It seemed the mudblood knew better.

'CONFRINGO' he yelled. The door burst apart and went up in flames.

'-_Being attacked, please send help, I repeat, the death eaters are here, we are being attacked, please_-

'No!' yelled Barty running forward. The mudbloods husband had a fireplace in the bedroom, unfortunately for him it was far to small to be able to floo his family to safety but big enough to send a floo message'.

'Avada Kedavra!' The man dropped at Barty's feet.

The woman sat huddled terrified. Behind her sat three children.

'We don't have much time, aurors are coming' said Harry. 'Sorry Bella, you can't play today'.

Bellatrix pouted.

'You're monsters!' the woman yelled, tears streaming down her face.

'Crucio'. Harry was not going to take an insult in front of anyone. He was revealed when the curse had worked and the woman was screaming on the floor.

'You said I can't play, that's mean Harry'

Harry smiled, 'Sorry, she's all yours'. He turned his attention to the children as Bellatrix hit her with another round of the cruciatus curse.

The eldest of the three glared at him before taking her little brother into her arms and pulling herself and younger sister to their feet. She sped out of the room as fast as she could. The younger sister followed and clumsily tripped.

'Levicorupus', Yelled Barty. The girl screamed as she dangled upside down by her ankle.

'Leave the other ones, they'll be our gift to Rabastan, give this one to Nagini and Rodolphus'.

Barty complied. Using his wand he moved her body through the open window. 'Libercorpus' he muttered. A flash of green hit the girl and her limp body hit the ground. Harry watched as Nagini took her into her mouth, devouring her whole.

'The weak shall not be spared' Harry muttered to himself. He had no reason to feel sorry for them.

'This is all your fault' sang Bellatrix as she stopped the cruciatus curse.

'That's enough. We've played far to long. We need to go'.

Rabastan burst into the room, his face full of fear.

'Don't tell me a child got away from you', mocked Barty.

Rabastan ignored him. 'The order is here!'

The mudblood laughed weakly.

'Avada Kedavra' yelled Bellatrix, 'How rude', she said as the woman hit the floor.

Harry looked at Rabastan with concern. 'How many?'

'The numbers don't matter, Dumbledore himself is here, I saw him through the window, he'll be here any minute'.

As if in confirmation, sounds of several people came from downstairs. There was seconds before they would be found.

'Go back!' he ordered.

'But-' began Barty.

Harry glared at him. 'That was an order. Do not think I will not punish you if you disobey'.

Rabastan grabbed two small towels that lay on the bed and threw it at.

'We will obey, but do not let them see your face'.

Harry nodded as he quickly folded one towel into a triangle and placed it on top of his mouth and nose before quickly tying it into a knot at the back.

He did this as he regretfully watched as both men forcefully disapperated with Bellatrix. Harry would have to deal with her later, he couldn't let her stay and fight, it was too reckless. With a pop, the three of them disapperated

He could hear the sounds of people coming up the stairs now, there was no time left, Rodolphus was still unaware. He needed to get him and Nagini out of here.

Harry ran quickly to the window. He leaned forwards to look down. A jet of green lights came zooming at him. His eyes widened in shock, Harry felt his wand slip from his hand. He barely managed to dodge in time. His heart beat fast in his chest.

Rodolphus stared, eyes wide in horror. He had almost killed Voldemort's son.

'Take Nagini and leave!' he commanded. There was no time to explain the situation. Rodolphus would just have to shake in his boots believing Harry was angry with him until he returned to the manor.

Rodolphus immediately grabbed Nagini and disapperated.

"Dammit! Fuck!" thought Harry. He made sure the remaining towel covered his hair just as Dumbledore burst into the room. Following him came James and Lily Potter and a few others he didn't recognise. He couldn't disapperate now. Not without his wand.

"I'm completely useless without a wand" he though desperately. "And I probably look bloody ridiculous".

'We're too late' said a tired looking man, 'they're gone'. Harry ignored him and glanced around the floor looking for his wand.

'I wouldn't be so sure of that Remus' spoke Dumbledore.

'Surely, you can't accuse him of doing any of this', said Remus but began to eye Harry with suspicion, "who could blame him?" thought Harry, he was wearing towels.

Remus continued when Dumbledore did not reply. 'He hasn't attacked us, perhaps he's a victim'.

Sirius laughed forcefully. 'Bellatrix would risk getting caught before she ever left a victim alive'.

'How do you think Bellatrix was here?' asked Remus.

Sirius pointed at the body of the mudblood Cattermole. It was covered in blood. Harry must have missed whatever spell Bellatrix used when he was distracted with the children.

Harry turned back and kept searching.

He felt a wave of relief wash over him as he spotted his wand. When he dropped it, it had rolled away and it now rested on the far left side of the small fireplace.

'There's an easy way of knowing' interrupted James. He pointed his wand at Harry. 'Slowly, lift up your sleeves, show us both you forearms'.

Harry had never been more in his life grateful that his father did not mark him. Using this opportunity he took a step forward every time he showed them his forearm getting closer to the order members and at the same time, a step closer towards his wand.

None of them had spotted it yet. Dumbledore was just looking at him, never letting Harry out of his sight. His stare disturbed him for some reason.

Lily looked at him. 'Take off that towel, let us see you, we're here to help you', she said softly.

Harry could feel his heart racing. It was now or never, if Dumbledore discovered him now, he'd know he was underage, he'd be discovered. They'd be able to find out he was Ares Malfoy as well in time, his adoptive family would be on the run or thrown into Azkaban. That couldn't happen. His father needed someone inside the Ministry.

He was grateful he was taller than the average eleven year old. Perhaps if he hid his voice along with his face, they would mistake him for a short teenager.

Harry nodded at Lily and slowly reached towards his towel but stopped short. Now was a good a time to manipulate his emotions as ever, taking in a deep breath, he let out a blood-curdling scream, his face turned into a mask of horror as he pointed behind the order members.

All of them reacted almost automatically. Pulling their wands out they all turned ready to fight, all but Dumbledore, who grabbed his wand and was pointing it at Harry.

Harry ran for his wand, he had no more than a second at most.

'Stupefy!' cried Dumbledore. Harry leaped forward reaching forward to grab it. The moment he felt the familiar object in his hand he grasped it as he disapperated mid-air before crashing into the wall.

A second later, Harry flung across the floor of his room.

He felt relieved. It was a miracle; the stunning spell had missed him. He escaped home and had not been discovered.

He grasped the object in his hand tighter and bought it to his face. 'Thank Merlin' he muttered.

'Harry' he heard his father call.

He laughed. This was going to be hard to explain. 'The mission was successful father, but you were right about the order of the phoenix, people have more faith in them then the aurors. It seems the mudbloods husband got in contact with Dumbledore'.

'I heard' replied Voldemort angrily.

He tried lifting himself up and winced at the pain.

'My Prince!' cried Rodolphus throwing himself at Harry's feet. 'Forgive me!'

'Don't beg Rodolphus, it's unsightly. It wasn't your fault, I gave the order, you were simply obeying them'.

The relief was visible on his face. 'Thank you my prince, thank you.'

Harry nodded. 'You may leave now'. He turned to face the rest of them. 'All of you may leave'.

Voldemort looked on approvingly as his death eaters followed Harry's orders. 'Bellatrix tells you were a great leader, well done _but _why did you stay when I told to leave immediately if any order members appear. Rabastan told me, you stayed when you knew Dumbledore was there.

'I dropped my wand. I couldn't leave without it. I had no choice'. Lied Harry. He couldn't tell his father he waited until all the death eaters were out, but he did lose his wand so it was partly the truth.

Voldemort looked at him reprovingly. 'Did he see you?'

'Nope', said Harry pointing at the towel that was slipping off his head.

'I don't approve of some of your actions but you've proved yourself a good leader and even managed to evade Dumbledore'.

"Thanks to Bellatrix and Barty's little lesson" he added mentally.

Harry frowned. The adrenaline was wearing off and he was only beginning to comprehend how bad things could have turned out. He needed to find a way to defend himself, without magic.

OoooooO

'You can't be serious'. James looked at Dumbledore and Lily in disbelief.

They were back in Dumbledore's office. Their mission had been unsuccessful. He couldn't believe it, four people were dead, one was missing presumed dead and they had nothing to show for it. Those innocent people had just become another victim of Voldemort.

Sirius shook his head, don't you think you should have told us that the Dark Lord has a son before we try and capture him? And everything else Snape said as well while we're at it, what does he mean he can't always tell the whole truth.'

'Oh Merlin, that was him, wasn't it?' said James, 'the boy who escaped tonight, we didn't even get to see his face' he said hitting his palm against his forehead.

'Just those green eyes,' agreed Sirius.

Remus joined the conversation. 'It was not something we could have known'.

Sirius nodded. 'No one expected Voldemort to have a son and even if we did, no one would believe that his son would hide his face behind a towel and scream as a distraction'.

Dumbledore shook his head, 'I know what you are thinking Sirius but that boy is not a coward, quite the opposite. A coward could not have taken the risk he did. I did not expect it, a grave mistake on my part.

Lily sighed. "He's just a child, I just know it, his arms were thin and he was so small'.

'He could disapperate Lils' said James softy. 'That's not a skill a child has'.

Lily shook her head. 'He was far too small to be anything but a child, even a scrawny teenager is bigger than that'.

Sirius turned to face James. 'Mate you're forgetting one thing'.

'What that?'

'That is bloody Voldemort's son. If Voldemort thinks he's skilled enough to kill people than I think he already knows how to apparate and disapperate'.

'Sirius did say he was skilled beyond his age', said Lily, 'he couldn't tell us, perhaps this is why, he's still a child'.

'I still don't trust him'.

'James', said Dumbledore softy, 'he gave us Voldemort's greatest secret'.

James felt more and more irritated. 'Yet we can't do anything about it because it's his greatest secret, if we do, the git dies'.

'I wonder who the mother is?'

'Sirius, that's not important right now' scolded Lily.

'Why not?' he asked with a smile, 'I think knowing the enemy is important here'.

Lily rolled her eyes.

'Bellatrix!' screamed James jolting alert everyone in the room.

Remus gave a small laugh, 'Please don't do that'.

'Sorry Remus but it's her isn't it? As far as we know she doesn't have kids but maybe we're wrong, she's in hiding after all'.

'Isn't she married?' asked Remus doubtfully.

Sirius scoffed 'I doubt that would stop my dear cousin.'

'It would make sense'.

'Albus!' protested Lily.

Dumbledore smiled. 'If Bellatrix is this "Dark Prince's" mother, your thoughts about this boy being a young child could be correct'.

Lily looked at him questionably, 'how so?'

'If the boy is her son, it makes sense that we do not know of him. He probably has no certificates recording his birth or anything verifying his existence. Tom could easily force a wand maker to help him find his wand, or perhaps make one if needed. I suspect he already had teachers. Severus said he has taught the boy potions since he was old enough to read. I do not doubt that the boy's teacher is also Tom in other areas'.

Everyone in the room was silence and lost deep in their thoughts.

Lily couldn't take it. 'No, it doesn't matter; he's just a child. He looked barely older than Zeke. Albus please, can't we do anything?' she asked desperately.

"Her motherly instincts are taking over", thought James concerned. It didn't matter whose child it was, she'd promised she'd never let an innocent person be harmed as long as she could help it. Children tended to fall in that range, even if now, it was Voldemorts own son.

'Perhaps my dear' said Dumbledore, 'we can only try to show him what's right, but we can only do that if he listens. I do not know the time our paths will cross again', he said sadly.

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter took so long but I was having a writer's block. **

**This is the last chapter where Harry is 11. In some ways I regret starting at 11, in other ways I do not. I've also decided no more multiple POV's. From the next chapter, you'll only see Harry's POV. Yay. I've decided multiple POV's isn't for me. **

**I'm worried that when I try to make Harry seem cunning, it makes him look like a coward, hopefully when he's older he'll be the right mix of manipulate and cunning and won't seem like a coward. If I can't then i'll try and change a few things. **

**Please review ^_^ I'd love to know ways of improving my writing skills and what you liked and didn't like. **


End file.
